To Hate, To Love
by indavant
Summary: Karena tidak ada apapun yang membuatnya mampu membenci apa yang ia suka. / AkaxKuro / sho-ai /


Karena membenci apa yang kita sukai itu sakit.

* * *

 **To Hate, To Love**

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

To Hate, To Love (c) indavant

* * *

Awan berwarna abu-abu kembali berkumpul di langit seraya orang itu mengeratkan syal biru mudanya. Hawa yang semakin dingin semakin menusuk ke tulangnya dan uap terlihat kelaur dari mulutnya, berusaha menghangatkan tangannya yang semakin pucat, walaupun sebelumnya memang sudah pucat. Salju perlahan turun dan ia menghela nafas.

Kakinya perlahan berbalik dan mengganti kembali sepatu basketnya dengan sepatu yang biasa ia gunakan di dalam sekolahnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya entah kemanapun ia bisa untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Tentu saja selama tempat tersebut sepi dan bisa ia gunakan untuk melanjutkan novel yang tadi pagi ia baca.

Langkah itu terhenti. Saat ia berbelok pada sebuah tikungan ke arah halaman belakang sekolah, ia melihat tubuh wakil kapten dan kaptennya. Mereka terlihat berbicara sangat serius, maka ia hanya berdiri di balik tembok.

Matanya mengerjap saat telinganya mendapatkan sebuah hal yang terdengar ... aneh. Tidak, aneh bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi itu. Situasi yang dia rasakan itu, mungkin lebih tepat jika dideskripsikan menggunakan kata unik? Karena apa yang ia dengar seharusnya tidak menjadi apa yang dia dengar biasanya.

Mata birunya kembali menelusuri gerak gerik dua orang yang ia kenal dengan sangat dekat. Kali ini kurangnya hawa keberadaannya sungguh menguntungkan, membuatnya tidak disadari oleh dua orang tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasa kepalanya berat, bukan karena merasa sakit atau apapun, tapi karena ada tekanan yang diberikan oleh sesuatu dari atas sana.

"Itu Akashi dan Nijimura, ya?" Suara berat yang malas terdengar dari belakangnya, suara yang familiar. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan untuk mendapati sosok yang meletakkan tangan di atas kepalanya itu terkekeh menyindir. "Tidak kusangka."

" _Doumo_." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, bersikap formal seperti ia yang biasanya.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau berdiri di sini, hn? Ayo pulang." Sosok yang lebih tinggi itu berpaling dan melontarkan sebuah ajakan, tentu saja dengan suara pelan karena mau bagaimanapun, ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak tertangkap sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa payung dan salju semakin deras." Tolakan halus yang tidak langsung itu terlempar balik, memberikan reaksi yang tidak mampu membuat orang lain merasa kesal. Tolakan halus itu dibalas helaan nafas yang cukup keras.

"Kau bisa pakai payungku." Tangan yang sedikit gelap mengulurkan sebuah payung berwarna _navy blue_ ke depan dada pemuda lainnya yang tergolong cukup pendek di dunia basket.

"Ah, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memberikan sebuah pertanyaan dengan intonasi dan ekspresinya yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Yaahh, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting pakai saja." Tangan yang lebih gelap itu menarik tangan pucat pemuda di hadapannya dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengambil payung _navy blue_ miliknya itu.

Mengambil payung dengan terpaksa, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang setelah memastikan bahwa _partner_ -nya sudah berbalik terlebih dahulu. Agaknya ia merasa cemas dengan wakil kaptennya yang terlihat sedih. Tentu saja dengan kekuatan observasinya ia mendapati hal itu.

* * *

Malam itu suhu turun dengan sangat drastis. Kuroko yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya kembali melupakan tugasnya untuk belajar hanya untuk sebentar memastikan apakah ponselnya memiliki sinyal yang baik atau tidak. Notifikasi ponselnya ia buka secara rutin, kira-kira sepuluh menit sekali sejak jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tadi setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa orang itu akan meneleponnya malam ini.

Memastikan bahwa ponselnya sejak tadi sudah mendapatkan sinyal yang baik serta notifikasi yang tetap kosong, ia kemudian berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya untuk belajar, kembali mengulang apa yang ia pelajari di sekolahnya tadi. Tekanan yang diberikan pelatihnya untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus agak memberatkannya sedikit karena ia harus berjaga sampai larut malam hanya demi mempertahankan agar prestasinya di bidang pelajaran seimbang dengan prestasinya di bidang olahraga, terutama basket.

Namun, ia tentu saja tidak akan mengucapkan protes apapun jika belajar menjadi alasan untuk ia tetap terjaga sampai larut malam demi mendapatkan telepon dari orang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur mendapatkan tekanan dan ekspetasi dari pelatihnya.

Mungkin seorang Kuroko Tetsuya juga bisa merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta, tidak?

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali terjaga. Padahal sebelumnya ia bisa tidur dengan baik sampai kata-kata yang ia dengar tadi siang mengganggu tidurnya itu. Sambil menghela nafas, ia membawa tangannya menutupi sebagian mukanya. Iris birunya melirik ke arah jam _digital_ yang selalu ia letakkan di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

02.47 AM

Sungguh sulit untuk kembali tidur di saat subuh seperti ini, karena itu ia kemudian terduduk dan mengusap pelan matanya lalu berdiri, menyentuhkan kakinya pada lantai yang sangat dingin. Tersentak dengan dinginnya lantai malam itu, ia kemudian berjalan perlahan, membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun mencapai dapur.

Tangannya yang pucat mengambil sebuah peralatan makan berentuk tabung tanpa tutup yang berbahan kaca. Mengisi benda tersebut dengan air ia kemudian meminumnya. Matanya tiba-tiba tertambat pada satu titik tak berbatas, sementara pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian tadi siang, lagi-lagi. Tidak seperti biasanya pikirannya tertambat hanya pada satu hal, bahkan sejak tadi. Memang ia orang yang fokus pada satu hal namun biasanya, ia masih mampu untuk memecah fokusnya itu untuk melakukan hal lain, namun kali ini tidak.

Sebagai orang dengan pikiran yang tidak mudah terpisah satu sama lain, ia biasanya tidak tertarik untuk memikirkan hal dimana ia tidak meletakkan rasa penasarannya. Namun pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar antara wakil kapten dan kaptennya, benar-benar sedang berusaha untuk terus merasuki pikirannya.

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut, sekeras itu juga pembicaraan itu berkuasa atas pikirannya. Ia kembali mengehla nafas dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur setelah meletakkan benda yang sejak tadi sudah kosong di tempatnya mencuci dan setelah ia sendiri kembali ke kamarnya, meletakkan tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil di kasurnya yang empuk.

* * *

Ponselnya berbunyi dan bernyala menampilkan sebuah nama. Ia dengan segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kuroko _desu_."

" _Turunlah, aku ada di bawah._ " Kuroko menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil yang hampir samar setelah ia kemudian menjawab bahwa ia akan turun. Ia beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk, berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Suhu malam ini benar-benar sangat dingin walaupun penghangat sudah dinyalakan. Sepertinya ini malam terdingin selama musim dingin tahun ini.

Kuroko kemudian membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan mendapati sosok orang yang tadi meneleponnya dan memang sudah berjanji untuk meneleponnya itu. Orang itu membawa tangannya untuk mengusap rambut biru langit itu. Kuroko masih menatapnya datar, tidak mengadakan sebuah intensi untuk melepaskan tangan orang itu dari surainya.

Tangan yang dingin itu perlahan menuruni rambut Kuroko dan mengusap pipi pucat itu.

"Maaf aku memaksamu keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Pipimu terasa sangat dingin."

"Tidak apa, aku sedang belajar tadi. Malam ini memang sangat dingin walaupun aku sudah menyalakan penghangat."

Orang itu kemudian melepaskan syal yang dipakainya kemudian melingkarkan syal dengan warna kesukaannya itu di leher Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya memperhatikan dengan benar apakah ia sudah berhasil memasangkan syal itu dengan benar atau belum.

Sesaat setelah tangannya terlepas dari syal itu, mendapati bahwa syal itu telah melingkari leher pucat Kuroko, ia membuka mulutnya, "Pakailah syal itu, agar kau tidak kedinginan. Kau terlihat lebih pucat, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Jangan belajar lagi."

Kuroko menyentuhkan tangannya ke syal yang baru saja dilingkarkan. Saat Kuroko baru saja membuka mulut kecilnya untuk menolak dengan halus seperti biasanya, orang itu meletakkan tangannya di depan bibir Kuroko yang mulai sedikit membiru.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, mengerti?" Penolakan yang ada di ujung bibir Kuroko seperti tertarik kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu menghentikan semua huruf dan kata yang terbentuk sebelumnya sehingga Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah turun apalagi di cuaca sedingin ini demi bertemu denganku. Aku tersanjung."

Kuroko lagi-lagi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sekilas. Melambaikan tangannya dari dalam saat orang itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi rumahnya setelah orang itu memastikan bahwa Kuroko sudah masuk ke rumahnya dengan aman.

Perhatian kecil yang orang itu berikan membuatnya jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari yang biasanya organ vital itu lakukan. Memompa darah ke mukanya, mencampurkan warna merah tipis kepada pipinya yang dingin, memberikan penghangat yang alami kepada pipinya.

Wajahnya ia tundukkan. Helaan nafas ia keluarkan. Orang itu kembali seperti yang dulu ia kenal. Walau ia tahu perhatian itu bukan hanya untuknya. Orang itu menyukai orang lain.

* * *

Pemuda itu terbangun saat wajahnya terkena sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup melalui celah jendelanya. Terduduk dengan perlahan, ia menguap dan mengusap matanya. Pikirannya sempat berkelana sebentar menatapi tembok di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ia akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali mengulang kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu berulang kali.

Dengan pelan ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu ia sentuhkan kakinya kepada lantai yang dingin. Bersiap-siap dengan baik seperti biasanya, ia kemudian pergi berangkat setelah mengucapkan izin pergi seperti biasanya, juga.

Kakinya melangkah pelan ke arah sekolahnya, Teikou. Tak terhitung berapa kali uap putih keluar dari bibirnya. Tak dipungkiri pikirannya penuh akan kejadian itu meskipun di depan iris biru langitnya dapat dilihat sebuah buku. Novel fiksi yang biasanya ia baca.

Sampai ia tersentak, tersadar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Ia menengok dan melihat wajah yang familiar dengan menggunakan ekspresi terkejut. Ia ingin bertanya ada apa saat tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terbentur dengan tiang listrik yang ada di pinggir jalan tanpa ia sadari. Sebelum menutup matanya, ia melihat wajah _partner_ -nya memanggil namanya.

.

Saat ia tersadar, ia melihat langit-langit berwarna putih. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan saat tangannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh dimana ia merasakan rasa sakit itu, ia teringat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mendapati ia kini sedang berada di ruang kesehatan di sekolahnya. Pasti p _artner_ -nya yang berkulit gelap, Aomine Daiki, yang membawanya ke sini karena wajahnyalah yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum kesadarannya direnggut.

Ia terduduk pelan. Matanya mengobservasi seluruh ruangan untuk mendapati bahwa ada seorang lain selain dirinya di sini, sepertinya dokter yang berjaga di ruang kesehatan karena orang itu mengenakan jubah putih yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang dokter.

Ia mengenakan sepatunya dan menggendong tas yang diletakkan di bawah, di samping tempatnya tidur. Di tas itu tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan ' _pulang saja jika masih merasa kurang enak badan_ '. Tulisan itu acak-acakan khas Aomine. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang, mengingat kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu pusing.

Ia melihat dokter jaga yang membelakanginya itu sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, _sensei_. Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Namun seperti biasanya, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban sampai ia menutup pintu dari luar dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya, pintu itu kembali terbuka menampakkan wajah dokter jaga dengan ekspresi yang bingung sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai pintu itu kemudian tertutup kembali setelah dokter jaga itu mengedikkan bahunya.

Guru yang mengajar di kelasnya baru saja keluar. Mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kemudian ia masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya.

Entah berapa kali sudah pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, tidak fokus kepada pelajaran yang seharusnya menjadi tempat dimana ia meletakkan fokusnya. Entah berapa kali sudah helaan nafas berat dan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah berapa kali sudah ia tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kata-kata itu sangat jelas merasuki pikirannya.

.

 _"Aku suka."_

* * *

Kuroko melihat ponselnya sekali lagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan syal itu dan menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan di balik pintunya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan kemudian otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk membawa tubuhnya ke tempatnya tidur. Memejamkan matanya, ia kemudian melihat sebuah bayangan yang seolah dengan sengaja mengulang semua kejadian tadi sebelum ia dengan berat hati masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Orang itu hanya kebetulan saja datang, tentu saja. Tentu saja hanya kebetulan jika orang itu tiba-tiba ingin datang ke rumahnya. Kebetulan juga Kuroko tidak menggunakan syal biru langit yang biasanya ia kenakan. Kebetulan juga Kuroko terlihat kedinginan. Kebetulan juga orang itu datang saat malam ini menjadi malam dengan suhu paling rendah saat musim dingin. Kebetulan juga orang itu terlihat sangat peduli kepadanya.

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang Kuroko katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Otaknya terus mengeluarkan doktrinasi-doktrinasi yang pesimis kepada hatinya. Agar hatinya tidak berharap. Harapan yang tinggi menjatuhkannya. Itu yang ia pelajari dari pengalaman yang ia alami saat ia masih bersekolah di Teikou. Masih bermain di satu sisi lapangan bersama dengan teman-teman pelanginya. Matanya sedikit memanas saat kejadian itu berulang terus di kepalanya, namun ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Menangis membuatnya lemah.

"Menyakitkan rasanya. Membenci apa yang kau sukai."

Berkata dengan pelan kepada dirinya sendiri saat ia kemudian merasakan dadanya bertambah sesak. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi matanya. Berusaha untuk menutupi dan menghilangkan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Berusaha untuk menutupi dan menghilangkan kelemahan pada hatinya. Berusaha untuk menutupi dan menghilangkan semua bayangan yang bermain di kepalanya.

Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan orang itu. Melupakan perasaan yang ia miliki pada orang itu.

Membenci orang itu. Namun membenci apa yang kita suka itu berat. Menyakitkan.

* * *

Tak terasa tiga tahun terasa berjalan dengan cepat. Tiga tahun yang ia habiskan selama masa sekolahnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang tak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi. Menghabiskan tiga tahun bersama dengan teman-temannya, yang meskipun sudah berubah, untuk bermain basket bersama. Melakukan apa yang ia suka dengan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Yang mengajarkan banyak hal padanya selama ia masih menduduki bangku sekolah Teikou.

Kelulusan kini sudah berada di depan mata. Waktu yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat dengan semua kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya. Dari kejadian yang sangat menyenangkan sampai kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan. Untuk semua itu ia ucapkan terima kasih pada rekan-rekan setimnya itu.

Prosesi kelulusan berjalan lancar seperti yang tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Banyak anak-anak yang tertawa dengan sangat riang dan sebanyak itulah kira-kira yang juga menangis. Namun ia hanya memperhatikan itu semua sebagai pengamat yang handal seperti biasanya dengan tatapannya yang datar.

.

Secepat itu libur musim semi dimulai, tak terasa secepat itulah juga libur musim semi berakhir. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk masuk ke jenjang yang berikutnya. Begitulah juga berlaku untuknya. Saat kakinya menapak di tanah Seirin, halaman depan sekolah itu sudah dipenuhi banyak anak. Namun semua itu tidak berefek apapun atau tidak membawa sesuatu yang spesial. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang mengubah fakta bahwa hawa keberadaannya memang tipis sehingga ia tidak disadari oleh semua orang yang ada di situ.

Hari itu setelah mengisi formulir pendaftaran klub basket milik sekolahnya yang baru, ia berjalan pulang, tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari kapan ia mengisi formulir itu.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Waktu-waktu latihannya bersama dengan rekan setimnya yang bermain dalam satu sisi di lapangan. Kekalahannya dalam melawan mantan cahaya-nya, Aomine Daiki, yang bermain untuk Touou di Inter High dan berbagai pengalaman-pengalaman yang dia alami di Winter Cup.

Segala pengalaman itu tertenun di hatinya untuk ia jadikan pelajaran untuk esok hari. Terutama saat-saat ia harus melawan orang yang menjadi pusat pikirannya sejak saat itu hingga sekarang. Saat ia harus menghadapi orang itu yang telah berubah. Saat ia harus mengembalikan orang itu seperti semula, menjadi orang itu yang ia ketahui. Saat orang itu tidak menjadi jauh baginya, walau ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

Perasaan apapun itu yang kini ia rasakan sungguh memenuhi hatinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan apapun yang sedang ia rasakan dalam hatinya saat ia melihat bahwa orang itu telah kembali seperti sediakala. Begitu peluit tanda permainan berakhir, ia menghembuskan nafas lega, papan skor menunjukkan bahwa ia dengan timnya berhasil mengambil posisi yang sangat memuaskan.

Prosesi-prosesi setelahnya tentu saja dilalui dengan derai air mata walaupun tentu saja dalam bidang yang mereka tekuni, semua dari mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namun, tanpa keraguan apapun lagi, air mata keluar dari mata mereka, meskipun hanya sedikit dan menyimpan berbagai makna. Sedih, senang, bersyukur, entah apa lagi.

Dan dengan selesainya segala prosesi itu, berakhirlah Winter Cup.

* * *

Musim dingin masih terus menyerang. Masih ada beberapa minggu sebelum musim dingin pada tahun itu berakhir. Libur musim dingin sudah dimulai dan masih ada beberapa anak yang mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk memenuhi nilai-nilai mereka yang kurang. Tentu saja mereka yang tergabung dalam klub basket Seirin tidak termasuk ke dalamnya. Lagipula mereka tentu saja membutuhkan istirahat setelah tekanan-tekanan yang mereka alami selama Winter Cup, dari persiapan sampai selesai.

Karena itulah, pemuda berambut biru langit itu masih terus tertidur walaupun matahari sudah meninggi. Tak seperti biasanya, ia tidak mendapatkan mimpi yang biasanya hadir setiap ia tertidur. Mungkin faktor kelelahan ada di dalamnya.

Namun pemuda berambut biru langit itu terpaksa membuka matanya karena telinganya mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Hari sudah pagi, Tetsu- _chan_. Ayo segera bangun. Ada temanmu datang." Ketukan itu terus berlangsung, membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia menguap dan mengusap matanya pelan. Kakinya ia bawa untuk menyentuh lantai. Lantai kamarnya terasa sangat dingin. Kakinya itu kemudian digerakannya dengan berat hati untuk berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu itu, menemukan sosok ibunya tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsu- _chan_. Ayo cepat rapikan rambutmu. Temanmu datang," Tangan ibunya bergerak menggapai surai biru langit itu dan merapikan surai itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sangat khas sambil memikirkan siapa teman yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya.

Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu ruang tamu saat mendengar suara ibunya sedang berbicara dengan orang itu. Tentu saja telinganya sangat peka dengan suara orang itu. Tubuhnya menegang sedikit, walaupun mukanya masih tetap datar seperti ia yang biasanya. Suara orang itu terdengar sangat sopan, sangat lembut. Orang itu benar-benar sudah kembali seperti yang ia tahu. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai sifat orang itu setelah Aomine berubah dan sebelum orang itu kembali saat pertandingan melawan sekolahnya di Winter Cup, namun tetap saja ia lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan sifat orang itu sekarang ini.

"Selamat pagi, ibu, Akashi..- _kun_?" kepalanya dimiringkannya ke kiri sedikit, menyapa dua orang yang sedang berbincang ringan di ruang tamu. Matanya melakukan observasinya kepada Akashi yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, namun ibunya berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu setelah ibunya berbicara.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko."

Orang itu sudah berubah. Ia kembali.

* * *

Pertemuan itu menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Winter Cup. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa kesal karena Akashi telah nyata kalah dari Kuroko. Walaupun kesedihan dan kecewa tetap saja dirasakan. Namun pertemuan-pertemuan setelahnya tentu saja menjadi sebuah tanda yang baik setelah Akashi datang ke rumah Kuroko hari itu. Syal yang Akashi lingkarkan pada lehernya di malam yang dingin itu. Tujuan Akashi yang tidak jelas saat malam dingin itu datang ke rumahnya. Akashi yang menyuruhnya segera tidur.

Belakangan ini, Akashi terlihat lebih peduli, bukan, peduli bukanlah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perlakuan Akashi pada Kuroko. Tentu saja Akashi peduli kepada siapapun, ia hanya tidak menunjukkannya. Perlakuan Akashi itu lebih mengarah kepada perhatian. Kata itu terdengar lebih tepat.

Namun dengan semua sikap ini, Kuroko hanya tidak ingin berharap yang tidak-tidak. Ia sadar siapa dirinya. Ia seperti si pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas untuk seorang Akashi. Ia tahu siapa yang menurutnya lebih pantas.

Siang itu, saat ia sedang berjalan ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, membeli barang-barang yang diminta oleh ibunya untuk dibeli, ia melihat sesuatu, bukan dua orang.

Tubuhnya menegang. Dua orang itu terlihat berbincang akrab. Dua orang itu terlihat sangat menikmati waktu mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan tidak enak ia rasakan dalam dadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak, bernafas pun terasa sulit. Berkali-kali ia memerintahkan matanya untuk tidak melihat ke arah dua orang itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan matanya untuk melihat dua orang itu.

"Heh, tentu saja 'kan." Setelah itu kakinya membawanya untuk berbalik, ia tidak ingin membiarkan dadanya yang semakin lama semakin sakit. Alam bawah sadarnya memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlalu, lari, lari dari apa yang tidak mau ia hadapi, lari dari apa yang melukai tubuhnya.

Walau ia tidak bisa menghindari lagi. Kali ini kurangnya hawa keberadaannya justru melukai tubuhnya. Kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya menyeberangi jalan raya. Pikirannya terbuka saat telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat keras. Detik berikutnya tubuhnya merasakan rasa nyeri dan sakit. Matanya melihat dengan pandangan kabur, orang-orang mengerumuni tubuhnya.

Kesadaran kemudian terenggut darinya.

* * *

 _"Aku suka." Suara itu ia dengar. Setelah itu ia tidak mendengar apapun._

 _"Maaf aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya." Suara lain membalas._

 _"Itu Akashi dan Nijimura, ya?" Suara lain lagi. "Tidak kusangka."_

 _"_ Doumo _." Menengok ke belakang dan mengangguk. Berbicara sebentar dan berjalan pulang._

 _._

 _Dua orang itu tertawa. Mereka berbalik, meninggalkannya. Ia sendirian._

* * *

Tangan pucat itu bergoyang sedikit, ia yang sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang sambil terus menggenggam tangan tersebut mendapatkan kesadarannya. Perlahan, mata biru langit itu tampak. Awalnya melihat ke sekeliling sebelum memfokuskan penglihatannya padanya.

Ia menghelakan nafas kelegaan dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit, menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi itu melihatnya. Ia bisa menebak bahwa orang itu sudah berpikir kemana-mana.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko."

"A-Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Di mana ini?"

"Rumah sakit. Kau terkena sebuah kecelakaan."

"Oh."

"Ini tidak seperti kau, Kuroko. Ada apa?"

"A-Ah, tidak." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Kuroko. Kau tahu hal itu." Akashi berbicara, se-absolut seperti ia yang tidak dikenal Kuroko dengan baik. Hal itu membuat Kuroko terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup matanya. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka.

Suaranya hampir saja keluar, jika saat itu ia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan jeritan cempreng seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Kuroko _cchi_!" Kuroko membuka matanya, melirik ke arah beberapa pemuda dengan seorang gadis dengan surai mereka yang berbeda warna.

Salah seorang pemuda dengan gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. "Ki-Kise- _kun_ , Mo-Momoi- _san_. A-Aku ti-tidak bisa..."

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf dengan gugup setelah merasakan tatapan tajam Akashi menusuk mereka. Mereka bertiga berbicara dengan gembira, lebih tepatnya dua orang berceloteh riang sedang yang lainnya menanggapi dengan datar, sedangkan Akashi berdiri dan mengajak pemuda lainnya yang berambut hijau keluar untuk berbicara, meninggalkan tiga orang itu bersama dengan dua orang pemuda lainnya.

"Ada apa _nanodayo_?"

"Kuroko tertabrak kendaraan."

"Hal itu aku tahu. Maksudku, apa yang membuatnya ceroboh seperti itu sampai membuatnya tertabrak _nanodayo_? Bu-Bukannya aku peduli, hanya saja ini tidak biasa _nanodayo_."

"Hari ini Nijimura- _senpai_ kembali. Hanya ingin melihat keadaan. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau Kuroko sampai salah paham dan tertabrak karena hal itu?"

Midorima terdiam tidak membalas selama beberapa saat, otak pintarnya berputar. "Walau kemungkinannya kecil, tapi kurasa hal itu mungkin saja terjadi."

Kini Akashi yang terdiam tidak membalas. "Aku telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar." Ia kembali mengingat beberapa kejadian yang telah lalu, saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu. Saat ia berbicara dengan Nijimura. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak.

"Midorima, aku ingin menelepon seseorang sebentar." Akashi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah luar rumah sakit, sedangkan Midorima mengarahkan kakinya untuk masuk kembali ke adalam ruangan.

"Oi, Midorima, mana Akashi?" Suara _baritone_ milik Aomine menyambut kedatangan Midorima.

"Menelepon seseorang _nanodayo_. Kurasa Nijimura." Mendengar nama itu, Kuroko kemudian tersentak. Wajahnya memucat dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari Kise dan Momoi yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Hal ini kemudian membuat lima orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan tindak-tanduknya.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Midorima memulai, memecah keheningan. Suara Kuroko tak kunjung menguar di udara, membuat yang lainnnya lebih bingung lagi. Mereka berpandangan, mulai mendapati keanehan sikap Kuroko setelah Midorima menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Akashi dan Nijimura. Apa ada hubungannya dengan waktu itu saat kita masih di Teikou?" Pertanyaan Aomine lebih membisukan Kuroko yang memang sudah membisukan dirinya.

Bibir Kuroko perlahan terbelah, hampir saja ia menyanggah pertanyaan Aomine sebelum pintu terbuka dan disusul oleh kedatangan Akashi dan Nijimura, "Jangan berbohong atau menyanggah lebih lagi, Kuroko. Aku dan Nijimura di sini untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di sini."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Ditutupnya sebagian wajahnya dengan poninya. Tak ingin dilihatnya dua orang bersurai merah dan hitam itu. Nijimura mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang tersedia di sana, di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Kuroko.

"Bolehkah kami meminta waktu bertiga?" Nijimura menoleh kepada mantan rekan-rekan pelanginya. Mereka mengerti dan perlahan keluar dari ruang rawat dengan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' tertera di luar.

Ruangan itu hening. Udara dingin seolah menambah suasana yang tegang itu menjadi lebih tidak nyaman. Belum ada yang membuka suara, sebelum akhirnya yang tertua di sana membelah sepasang bibirnya, "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, Kuroko." Suara yang dalam dan terdengar bijak itu memulai.

"Untuk apa, Nijimura- _senpai_?" Kuroko menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Suaranya lirih dan menusuk dua orang yang memedulikan dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Untuk semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi."

"Salah paham seperti apa?" Kini suara serak itu bercampur dengan sesenggukan. Akashi menahan _senpai_ -nya itu sebelum yang lebih tua melanjutkan.

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan," katanya. Kuroko tidak berkomentar. Ia terdiam, membiarkan Akashi memulai penjelasannya.

* * *

 _"Bagaimana dengan latihan selagi aku tinggal untuk rapat?" Nijimura bertanya pada wakilnya saat mereka bertemu di halaman belakang._

 _"Semua berjalan dengan baik. Aomine meningkatkan kecepatannya serta kuda-kuda menembaknya, Kise berlatih tanpa banyak bicara hari ini, Midorima berlatih jangkauan tembaknya, Murasakibara melindungi_ ring _-nya dengan baik hari ini, sedangkan Kuroko," sedikit jeda ada di sana selama beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan, "meningkatkan_ pass _-nya."_

 _Nijimura menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi yang sudah ada dalam benaknya beberapa hari ini namun belum sempat ia tanyakan, "Kau terlihat menaruh perhatian lebih pada Kuroko_ _. Ada sebuah alasankah?" Tanya tidak bermaksud mencari tahu, namun penasaran dengan jawaban wakilnya itu._

 _"Aku suka." Jawaban yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Nijimura tertangkap indera pendengarannya, sempat ia tercengang beberapa detik sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menjawab._

 _"Maaf aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya." Dan timbul kesalahpahaman itu._

* * *

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, memunculkan secercah harapan pada iris biru langitnya yang tergenang air mata.

"Maaf, Nijimura- _senpai_ , boleh kami minta waktu berdua saja?" Akashi bertanya dengan seperti biasanya, sopan adanya. Nijimura mengerti tentang keadaan dua pemuda yang mungkin ingin berbicara itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan tersebut bergabung dengan rekan-rekan pelanginya.

Setelah Nijimura keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka hanya terdiam. Akashi membawa dirinya duduk di bangku di samping ranjang Kuroko.

"Jadi, kau boleh berharap, Kuroko." Akashi memulai, mengeluskan tangannya yang dingin pada pipi Kuroko yang terkena bekas air matanya. Kedua sudut di bibirnya ditariknya sedikit sehingga terlihat sebuah senyum samar ada pada wajahnya.

Kuroko tak mampu berkata. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, tak ada kata keluar dari bibirnya, tak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya. Yang dikeluarkannya lagi-lagi hanyalah tangisan. Tangis kebahagiaan.

Tangis itu bertambah deras selagi Akashi menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada dahi Kuroko, kemudian mengecup kedua matanya dan pada bibirnya, sebelum memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, membawa tubuh itu menangis dalam peluknya yang menghangatkan.

* * *

Karena ia sudah bukan si pungguk yang merindukan bulan lagi.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya _fic_ ini selesai juga. Sebenernya _fic_ ini sudah ada di Doc Manager dari agak lama, beberapa bulan yang lalu author bikin sekitar 3/4-nya. Sempat _stuck_ di satu bagian lalu author baru lanjut hari ini dan akhirnya selesai juga. Author bersyukur karena bisa menyumbangkan _fic_ di salah satu OTP author.

 _Fic_ ini author buat dengan menggunakan dua _time settings_ di bagian awal. Jadi jika ada penyebutan nama 'Kuroko' maka itu _time setting_ di masa Kuroko bersekolah di Seirin, sedangkan jika tidak ada penyebutan nama 'Kuroko' maka itu _time setting_ ketika masih di Teikou. Baru plot jadi satu waktu author menceritakan tentang Kuroko sudah masuk ke Seirin dan seterusnya.

Semoga tidak membingungkan. Kalau bingung, _monggo_ , dibaca ulang.

 _Anyway_ , _put your thoughts on the review below._ _Thanks_.

Finished by _indavant_ [29.09.15]


End file.
